The Deep End
by Annmarie1
Summary: I suck at sumaries. It takes place a few weeks after 'Grave'. Basicly, this is my take on season seven, or how it could go if BVTS had a crossover with the movie Blade. Spike runs into an old friend. Just read it.
1. Default Chapter

**The Deep End**

Summary: Takes place a few weeks after 'Grave'. How is Spike dealing with his new and shiny soul? Not very well. He turns to an old friend. This is a crossover with the movie 'Blade' with a little twist. I'm introducing a few new characters and messing with the original timeline a little. Deal with it.

Rating: R for violence

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from BTVS or the movie Blade. But Kalista and Leeann are my characters. I made them up. Hands off Joss!

Feedback: Crave it. This is my first fic ever so go easy on me. 

Chapter one

Just remember NEW YORK CITY, NIGHT 

She was tired. Exausted in fact. In spite her deliberate slow movements nearly every step caused her to wince in discomfort. There was a deep gash on her side and a bullet wound in her right shoulder. The pain was bad, but nothing compared to the feeling of utter humiliation of being run off by some two bit familiar with a machine gun. Getting shot was no fun. It hurt like a bitch actually. 

_*The little fucker.*_  

The temptation of tearing the guy's head clean of his shoulders was still overwhelming. But, no...he was human. She snorted. Scum of the earth is more like it.

"I'm never going to live this down.", she muttered to herself.

Her wounded pride was somewhat soothed by the fact that she did save six lives that night. What those people were doing in a vampire club, she'd never figure out. Sheer stupidity was her best guess.

_*Like sheep to the slaughter*_, she thought with a wry grin and then shook the thought away with a frown. Idiots or not, they still didn't deserve to die like that, even if it was her night off. She was counting on drinking herself into a stupor and then passing out in public. Oh well, even the best laid plans... 

She looked down on herself and noticed the trails of blood pouring down over her dark brown leather pants. There was also a rip in the material on her left thigh where blood still dripped from a another wound. All tiredness a side, the worst of her injuries were already half healed. She let out an ironic laugh. If only the same could be said for her clothes. 

*Note to self. Never wear new, expensive clothes on a another raid again. Your check-book will thank you. Now, where did I park that damn car?*

"This is not happening!"

She shut her eyes tightly and repeated the thought in her head, willing the sight before her to disappear. She opened them slowly and blinked a few times, but the image,or the lack there of, was still there.

"I don't believe this. Somebody stole my fucking car!"

Her leg lashed out and kicked a trash bin, spilling it's content all over a parked police car. She turned around and saw two policemen coming out of a nearby all night coffee shop. Rolling her eyes, she started walking home.

"How's that for irony?" 

Cursing beneath her breath, she walked through the maze of allies she knew like the back of her hand. Moving through them didn't require conscious thought anymore, just instinct leading her footsteps in the familiar direction. She briefly thought about getting a cab, but dismissed the thought quickly. The chances of stopping a cab this late while covered head to toe in coagulated blood were, to put it mildly, slim to none. Even in New York. Or should that be, especially in New York? She stopped suddenly, sensing something. She looked around the darkened ally and frowned feeling a familiar tingling in her limbs. The fine hairs on her neck and arms shot up as her nostrils picked up a scent she immediately recognized. Honing in on it she ran back to the dumpster on the other side of the ally. A lump formed in her thought as she moved metal box aside. There was a body lying between the dumpster and the wall covered with some torn cardboard boxes. There was no breath and no heartbeat coming from the motionless corpse, but that didn't worry her. That was natural. What worried her were the sounds coming from the body. Traumatized, desperate sounds. Sounds of a thing in pain. She kneeled down next to him and pulled his body in her lap. She did a quick once over looking for any injuries that could have left him in this state. Nothing. No broken bones, no cuts or stab wounds. No blood that she could smell. Nothing. She ran her fingers trough his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. His hair was longer then she remembered and only the tips of it were the usual bleach blond. The rest of his hair was ash blond that curled beneath her fingers. He was also paler then usual. She wondered when he fed last. Her reverie was broken by a another pain filled sob. She shook him lightly feeling a pang of fear in her stomach. Something was very wrong. She stroked his cheek and softly called out his name. For a moment there was no response, but then his eyelids fluttered lightly and his body tensed in her arms.  Another moment and stormy green eyes met teary blue ones. A single tear fell down on his cheek and continued it's way downwards. As entranced as she was by this confusing site she let out a sigh of relief as he breathed out her name quietly.

"Callie?"

­­­­

"What is that thing doing on my couch?"

Callie rolled her eyes at the man in front of her and sank back in the comfortable leather chair. She wasn't even surprised by his reaction. Hell, she'd be worried if he reacted differently. Black and white view of the world. Must be nice. She leaned forward again and put her hands on her knees sighing deeply.

"Look Eric. Let me break this down for you, ok?"

He muttered a curse beneath his breath and cast an disgusted glance at the figure laying on the couch in the joining room. His hands were just itching to do some damage. Though, at this point he didn't know which one of them he would like to trottle first. She continued talking, unaffected by his behaviour. Which irritated him to no end.

"Ouch. If looks could kill. Try to get this into that thick scull of yours. That over there is my friend, as you well know. He's a vampire. But more importantly, he's _*my*_ friend. And that means you don't get to kill him. Ever. Full stop."

"That's what we do. We kill vampires.", he argued.  _"*We*, _as in you and me. And now you want me to do what? Let him crash on my couch? You want me to play nurse?"

He saw the corner of her mouth twitch and knew instantly he wasn't going to like the answer. She stretched lanquidly in the chair, suppressing a yawn.

"No. I don't want you to do that.", she finally answered. He looked up at the cealing and missed the amused smile that formed on her lips.

"Good. Will you kill him or should I?", he asked grimly. Callie looked at him and pursed her lips, shaking her head lightly.

"A world of no to that. We,as in you and I, are going to help him."

She watched as Eric's expression darkened even more and then smirked when he started sputtering.

"What?! He... Are you insane?"

She responded with a patented eye roll and patted him lightly on the shoulder. This was obviously pissing him off. Better tone down on the teasing then. Getting a rise out of him was usually difficult bordering on imposible. That was just the way he was, cold on the outside and...well, not _that_ cold on the inside.

"Jesus Christ. You'd think I just asked you to saw your arm off. What's your problem anyway? Afraid you'll actually like him?"

The set of his jaw spoke volumes. He was this close to snapping her neck. He spoke quietly, drawing out every word.

"Get. Him. Out. Of. My. House."

Her eyes flashed in anger and all of the amusement drained from her in a second.

"He's staying. And in your own immortal words, get over it." 

"I'm warning you Kalista. I'm not helping that thing. That...vampire."

He spat out the last word, like it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. The revulsion was coming of him in waves and she felt the distinct urge to bash his scull in. She got up and looked down on him.

"And what do you think we are?", she questioned.

"How are we so different? A little more sun proof? Yes.Harder to kill,stronger? Hell yes. But still killers. Vissious. Still a little less then human. Or a little more. Depends on your point of view."

He was up in one smooth predatory movement, drawing to his full height staring dawn at her now. A thin line in place of his full mouth, the muscles in his neck twitching in anger. He smiled at her with a cold look in his eyes. A cruel smile.

"He said something just like that to me once."

First there was shock. Then white hot rage. His back was against the wall in a second, one of her hands choking the life out of him and the other ramming itself repeatedly in his stomack. She punched him in the face once before letting him slide down on to the floor. Callie backed away from him, trembling slightly.

"You don't talk about him. Not ever."

The words were a choked rasp whisper, but there was steel in her eyes. And pain.

"Kalista...", he tried.

"Not ever."

He pushed himself away from the wall, walked into the other room and stood beside the occupied couch. He looked at the man sleeping there and studied him for a moment. He could feel Callie's body tensing behind him, muscles clenching in anticipation. He nodded once and walked out of the room. With a shaky draw of unneeded breath she slouched back in the chair and allowed herself to relax. A frown formed on her face as she looked at the sleeping figure.

"What did you get yourself into this time Spike?"

Spike groaned as he drifted back to consciousness. He really didn't want to wake up. For the first time in what felt like forever no nightmares plagued him in his sleep. In his dream he and Buffy were tangled up in the sheets on her bed, just holding each other after an exausting round of lovemaking. She was covering his face with pepper light kisses. He felt warm and safe. His eyes fluttered open, but his vision was still hazy. There was someone siting next to him, someone female and her warm hands were gently touching his cheek. He arched into the touch and moaned.

"Buffy."

A hand tilted his chin up and as his vision cleared he found a pair of bright green eyes smiling at him.

"Not exactly.", she said with a amused grin.

He bolted up and stared at her in disbelief, more aware of his surroundings then he had been in weeks.

"Callie?"

"About time you woke up. I was starting to think you took permanent residence in la-la land."

Spike rubbed his eyes and stared at her again.

"Callie?"

"Isn't that getting a tad redundant?"

"How... How did I get here?"

NEW YORK-Underground vampire club 

Leeann cursed loudly as she tried to push trough the crowd. Patience was never one of her virtues. She pushed one of the younger vampires aside and continued to look for Raquel. The irritated vampire grabbed her wrist and hissed at her exposing his fangs. She turned around and smiled at him. It was a smile that made braver demons then this one run for cover screaming.

"Was that supposed to be a treat?", she asked sweetly, looked down at her wrist and then made eye contact with the fledgling. The vampire shuddered and let go of her hand as if it was made out of molten lava. He quickly turned around and almost fell over in his efforts to get away from her. 

"Idiot.", she muttered.

Leeann looked around and finally saw her, dancing with an attractive human male. Too bad he had to die, she thought. That part of Raquel's life bothered her. She lured unsuspecting humans to Frost's bloodbaths. Personally, she despised them, but other vampires seemed to enjoy that form of blood sport. Leeann had to admit it, Frost knew how to gain allies and followers. As she did, once. She decided it was better to work alone a long time ago. At least in her line of work. The vampiress didn't have many friends, but that made the ones she had all the more valuable. She finally got to the bar and took a seat. She looked up and noticed the first drops of blood dripping from the pipe system, before releasing a shower of the bright red liquid. Leeann shook her head and watched as the atmosphere reached a boiling point. Then her eyes looked for Raquel and the human. He was on the ground, screaming and begging for his life. There was a circle of vampires forming around him. He'd be dead soon. If he's lucky. Suddenly,she felt that familiar pain in her stomach. The smell of all that blood was getting to her. It would soon be time for her to feed again.

"Having fun Lee?"

She turned to the source of the voice. Deacon Frost, as arrogant as ever. He touched her shoulder and smiled. The smile was warm and it pulled on something inside of her, almost bringing that long forbidden feeling back to the surface. But then she looked into his blue eyes and found them as cold and passionless as ever. Leeann felt a pang of disappointment somewhere where her heart used to be and quickly beat down the feeling before it could show itself on her face.

Of course, she reminded herself angrily, any finer feelings that man could have, if he had any, were reserved for one girl. He would fuck her into the ground and then send her away like it ment nothing. And it wouldn't. Not to him. Because of that bitch. 

"It's been a long time."

Lee pushed his hand away and got up.

"Not long enough."

Why couldn't the bastard stay dead? Everything was simpler when he was gone. She left him standing next to the bar and walked up to Raquel. Surprisingly enough, the human was still alive. There were at least a dozen bite marks all over his body. His clothes were ripped to shreds and what was left of it was soaked in blood. Some was his own and some probably from the bloodbath. Lee felt sorry for him, an emotion she hoped she'd forgotten. She looked at Raquel and sighed, irritated. Her face, hair and all of her clothes were covered in blood. There was a strange smile on her face as she ran her tongue over her fangs, as if she was trying to clean them.

"For Christ's sake, look at yourself. How are planing to go anywhere looking like that?", she said lighting a cigarette.

"I have some clean clothes with me and I'll take a shower here in the club. Why? Where are we going?"

"Never mind. It's this... Oh, shit. It's just sick if you ask me." 

She looked at the human, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why is he still alive?"

Raquel smiled innocently. 

"Don't you know? I like playing with my food."  

Her smile suddenly disappeared and she kicked him in the gut hard. He moaned and tried to crawl away.

"See? I think he likes it."

"What's wrong with you tonight? You're not usually like this."

"I'm just evening an old score. Believe me, this guy had it coming."

She wiped some of the blood from her face and smiled again.  

"Tell me, why do you hate these 'events' so much? You're a vampire, so I know you don't faint at the site of blood. Or is it just because it was Deacon's idea?"

Leeann raised her eyebrow again. 

"I like to drink blood, not shower in it. It's a hygiene thing. Besides, with Frost there's a price for everything."

Raquel turned to the human and kneeled down next to his chest. He moaned again but didn't try to move away.

"Suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing. This is a great way to get rid of old frustrations. I'll show you what I mean."

Then the real screaming began.


	2. The importance of a soul

Chapter 2

The importance of a soul

It didn't last long. The clarity. The shock of seeing her again brought the world back into focus for a short time, bringing temporary sanity to his mind. As his hold on the world crumbled, he tried to reach for the sound of her voice.

_*There it is.*  _

It was hushed, like it was coming from a distance, but none the less audible to his enhanced hearing. He grabbed on to it like a lifeline. It was soft and rich and seeped into his skin like an intangible warmth, grounding his thoughts and soothing his inner turmoil. How long has it been since he did something as simple as talking? And how long has it been since somebody actually listened? The thought only brought him more guilt. Like he deserved it. How long has it been since then? More than a century. His mind started screaming accusations at him again as the endless slide show of dead bodies continued in his mind's eye. Too many of them. 

_*Had it realty been that many?* _

One century seemed too short a time for that much death at his hands. He looked down to examine them and was slightly surprised he didn't find them covered in dry blood. So much death. And he enjoyed it. God, did he enjoy it. Sometimes he could still taste the fear, feel the orgasmic taste of fresh blood running down his thought making him feel alive and strong, making him hard. He remembered the pleasure he received from the screams, from the pain and trembled. The fact he still didn't know wether it was from disgust or pleasure only added to his guilt. Wasn't this soul supposed to take care of that? Make him what she deserved, what she wanted? Make him somebody that wouldn't...  Make him a man.

_*Can't do anything right you bloody wanker.*_

He tried not to think at all and began to rock back and forth gently at first and then with more and more force. The screaming in his head stopped for a blissful moment before the constant nightmare he was living in for the last few weeks continued. At least his body was starting to go numb. He didn't want to feel anything, didn't want to remember.

_*God, her face when she kicked me of.*_

Didn't want to remember that, but couldn't help it. He heard a loud sound filling the space around him and tried to figure out where it was coming from. It didn't surprise him to learn the scream was coming from him.

"How's the undead English pacient? Not that I care."

Callie turned around and smiled warmly at the older man. Words could never describe how glad she was Blade found him when he did. She wasn't even aware how much she missed him until the moment he came back. When she spoke there was a genuine feeling behind her words. Of course, she never told him how much he meant to her, but he knew none the less. It could be felt in her every word and action.

"Course not. You're big with the vamp hatred. Got it." 

The man started to fidget under her gaze. He cast nervous glances all around the room, opened his mouth to speak, changed his mind and closed them again. Callie couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. He looked down at her in irritation.

"And what's so funny missy?"

"Oh, this is priceless. Really.", she managed to choke out between giggles. He crossed his hands over his chest and tried his best to look intimidating.

"What is?"

"You... you're afraid of what Blade would say. Not kosher, caring about the undead. You're worried he'll give you a stern talking to."

For a moment he looked as if he was about to verminently deny all of it. Then he sagged against the counter and generally just looked defeated.

"So, is he gone?"

"You're safe Whistler. He went out an hour ago. Serum shopping."

Whistler shook his head. He couldn't help worrying about the both of them.

"Again? That's not good. You're both building up a resistance to the serum a lot faster then I expected. I don't like it."

Callie shrugged and put on her best 'I'm not worried about it' face. Of course, she was. She was terrified, but she felt no need to burden the old man with her fears.     

"It's not that important. We'll figure out something. We always do. You talk to Karen lately?"

"Yes. She's working on it. There's been some progress.", he granted.

"See, no big. You're just a big old pessimist."

"I object to the 'old' part. I'm in my prime"

"Right. In what parallel universe?"

"Hey!"

They smiled at each other,comforted by the exchange. Both of them sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed the comfortable silence for a few moments. Whistler was the first to speak.

"So, how is he?"

It was her turn to look defeated. She leaned her forehead against the cool table surface and sighed heavily.

"I can't get anything out of him. He seemed fine when he woke up, but now? Downhill all the way. There's nothing wrong with him physically and it's not the blood lust. I fed him a gallon of the best stuff fifteen minutes ago. Emotionally, he's a wreck."

The old man seemed conflicted,but then caved in.

"Is there something I could do? I'm sure Blade will have a fit, but it's hard to be indifferent when that vampire's concerned."

"Yeah, Spike has that effect on people."

"I don't know why, but I feel the guy is different. Well, it's hard to hold on to the hatred after you see a video tape of him in a caraoke bar drunk out of his mind. On stage. Hilarious."

"That was definitely a night to remember. Perfect blackmail material.", Callie said and got up. She moved pass him to rinse one of the used mugs. As she watched the last of the blood drain down the sink she made up her mind.

"Whistler?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how or why, but I think there is really something different about him now. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Spike got his soul back."

Callie turned her head slightly to gauge his reaction. He was siting in stunned silence. She was about to ask him to say something when she heard a scream coming from the room she left Spike in. She ran towards the sound.

He couldn't stop himself. The screaming just wouldn't stop.

"Spike, what is it? Spike stop it."

He heard a woman's voice and wondered who it belonged to. It wasn't her voice, but it sounded familiar and he trusted it. Couldn't make out the words though. He shook his head to clear it, but it didn't help. Then he felt a sharp pain across his cheek. It stung. He opened and closed his eyes a few times and managed to focus on the girl hovering above him. Wasn't his girl though.

_*Never my girl.*_

She slapped him again. And then again. It still didn't help. Finally she punched him hard enough to draw blood.

_*That's my girl.*_

He punched her back on reflex and felt the clarity return slowly. The world swam back into focus. 

"Callie?"

He saw her nod her head at this. Yes, he remembered, she found him and brought him here. She talked to him and fed him a few minutes earlier. Felt like hours. No point for her to worry though.

"Sorry love. Didn't mean to scare you. I'm all better now."

"You're all better? You've got to be kidding me! People who are all better don't scream like that. Tell me how to help you."

He laughed bitterly at that.

"You want to help me? Bloody kill me then. I'm a monster you know. Evil, dead thing. Don't you know that? I'm nothing. Unless you want an itch scratched. Then ol' Spike's just the thing for the job. So save it. I'm not worth helping."

She was staring at him with confusion. That confusion then transformed into a growing certainty.  

_*Great job pillock. She'll stop worrying any minute now.*_

Her shaking fingers touched his cheek gently. There was a strange mix of wonder and sadness in her eyes as she searched his for something. Then he heard her whisper.

"I'm so sorry."

Spike turned away, feeling his own tears starting to fall again. She just didn't understand, did she? Why couldn't she see what a monster he was?

"Don't you know what I did? What I've been doing for the past 120 years? Do you know how many faces are in here? How many lives.", he said as he placed both of his hands on his temples. His eyes squised shut, but he could still feel her's on his face and knew he'd see nothing but compassion if he opened them. That scared him more then anything. Compassion was something he didn't deserve.

"I'm sorry Spike. I'm so sorry."

"No, no… Don't say that.", he shook his head again. He felt her hands reach for him, pulling him to her. 

"Let me help. Please."

He fought her for a few seconds before sagging against her and allow himself to be comforted. He felt like he had to explain it to her. He repeated it over and over again.

"I hurt the girl. I hurt the girl. I hurt the girl..."

MANHATTAN - DAY

Leeann was not pleased with herself. Killing was one thing, but torture was where she usually drew the line. She looked at the shaking figure in the dark corner and felt a wave of nauseousness go through her. The disgust she felt was almost papable. Most of it was undoubtedly directed at Raquel and some even at that human whose name she still didn't know and didn't care to find out. What surprised her was the disgust she felt for herself. She blamed Frost for all of this. He got to her again and she had to lash out at somebody. The disgust would pass soon enough, that she was sure of, but the influence Deacon had on her... That was something to worry about. And that made her angry.

"Aren't you tired yet. You should get some sleep.", a drowsy voice said. Lee rolled over and faced Raquel. She was lying on her side,the satin sheet covering nothing of her at all. Her wet hair was tied loosely with just enough deep red colored strands falling out to frame her face. Lee was enraptured by the way her pale skin shone in the soft light, making her look almost translucent.

_*Beautiful.*_

Lee had known her for more then sixty years and counted her among her closest friends. Still, sometimes she got the feeling she didn't know her at all. She knew Raquel could be cruel, but last night she found out just how much of that cruelty she could stand. A lot. She guessed that meant she didn't know herself all that well either. Lee pushed the thought away. She was never one for self analysis. Her fingernails gently scraped the vampiress inner thigh and she smiled as she felt her shudder beneath her fingers. Without removing her hand, Lee pushed herself up on her elbow and looked down on her friends face.

"I can't sleep with that thing here. It's distracting."

Raquel stretched slowly and opened her eyes, her own hand reaching out to caress Lee's face.

"I can make you forget about that. Might even add to the fun."

Her hand fell from Lee's face and continued on a journey downwards. Leeann felt a surge of fresh lust go trough her even as she registered the week sounds coming from the dying man. He had to be half trough the change by now. She knew what Raqel had in mind for the soon to be ex-human. A whole new world of possibilities opened up when you tortured a vampire. It could last for months. Oh, he would die. Eventually. But, he would be begging for it by then. Lee still didn't know what the man had done to deserve this and doubted Raquel would ever tell her. She was very careful of her secrets. 

_*Why do I even care?*_

She thought about it and decided not to bring it up. It wasn't her business. She smiled against Raquel's skin and inhaled deeply. Along with the lust and power that radiated from Raquel, her senses picked up the heady aroma of fear coming from the mortal. He was in a lot of pain. Lee didn't know why it bothered her that much. If anything, it should turn her on even more. On the other hand, she did hate to be unnecessarily cruel. Most of the time. She didn't allow herself to dwell on it, but she was starting to feel something that could only be described as guilt. She moved away from her lover and sat on the edge of the bead, her eyes fixed on the shaded figure.

"Listen, as much as I would like to continue this and I do, believe me, I'll have to take a rain check. I don't preform well with an audience."

She felt the bed shift and turned around to meet Raquel's eyes. The confused lust she found there almost made her change her mind.

"It never bothered you before."

"This is different. Honestly, I just can't concentrate with it whining all the time. It's annoying."

Raquel looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled. She leaned forward and started gently massaging Lee's shoulders.

"I can knock him out for a few hours. Would that make you feel better?"

"Then he'd wake up and start all over again.Why not kill him now and save us the trouble later. I mean, look at him. He would make a pitiful vampire. Not even worth torturing."

She felt the hands on her shoulders stop and tense and knew she said the wrong thing. Raquel's voice was carefully controlled.

"You suddenly feel sorry for him?"

"Now you're just being insulting.", Lee said with a grin, "Did I seem overwhelmed with grief and remorse last night?"

She felt Raquel's hands drop and then tighten around her waist.

"No. Just the opposite. Very... inventive. Sorry. My bad."

"All I'm saying is, he's not worth the trouble. You had a score to settle. Fine, it's settled. Let's move on."

She heard the bed springs groan as Raquel got up. She walked up to the man and lifted him by the hair. He resisted weakly before going perfectly still. She studied him carefully with an expression of complete disgust.

"You're right about one thing. He'd make a piss pour vampire. He'd probably break down in a day or two."

Lee got up herself and stood next to her. The chill she felt as she took Raquel other hand into her own didn't surprise her. Even after all these years her mind rejected the unnatural coldness of vampires, including her own. She spent the first twenty years trying to will herself not to desire the warmth she took for granted in her human life. It was what she missed most. As time went by the feeling diminished, faded, but didn't disappear entirely. Lee knew it never would. She noticed the man started shaking violently. She spoke suddenly, surprising herself.

"Why don't you get dressed. I'm going to take you somewhere."

Raquel looked at her and frowned.

"It's the middle of the day."

"I know. I have a surprise for you. A gift. You'll like it. I was planing to tell you later, but you look like you need some cheering up." 

Leeann felt the mood change.

"Now go get us some clothes, dry your hair and I'll call Carl and tell him to get the car."

She drew her close and kissed her passionately.

"And after you see your surprise, we'll have some more of this kind of fun. Without the audience."

Raquel licked her lips and nodded.

"All right. Give me ten minutes."

"Sure. Before we go, what about _that_?.", she pointed at the shaking human.

Raquel shrugged and walked out of the room. A few seconds passed and then Lee heard her yell.

"I don't care. Kill him if you want. Just be sure to make it hurt."

Lee felt rather then saw the humans body go still. She looked into his eyes and was surprised to find gratitude there. It made her ask.

"What's your name?"

"John."

Lee nodded and touched the gapping wound on his cheek she herself put there only a few hours ago. She saw him nod. The sound of bones twisting and breaking filled the quiet room. A beat and then his body fell down on the floor, his neck snapped.

Lee looked thoughtful for a moment and then a slow smile appeared on her lips. She whispered. 

"You're welcome John."

TBC...


End file.
